


Too Relaxed

by killerweasel



Series: Tied Up and Twisted [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: A swim leads to trouble.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Tied Up and Twisted [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Too Relaxed

Title: Too Relaxed  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Dagon, Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 410  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: A swim leads to trouble.

Dagon comes storming into the cottage, wisps of smoke rising from her wet skin and hair. She spots Beelzebub by the refrigerator and heads in her direction. Dagon jabs the smaller demon in the chest with a finger. “Where is that feather-brained jackass Archangel of yours?”

Beelzebub looks down at Dagon’s finger. “Move your hand or I will move it for you. We might be out of Hell for good, but you will not touch me unless I want you to. Underzzztood?” The finger is jerked back, making Beelzebub grin. “What did he do thizzz time?”

“I’m assuming he let his essence out of his corporation because now the weeds are ridiculous, all the animals are working on making offspring, and I can’t swim without the water hurting. It won’t miracle away either.” She snaps her fingers, making a towel appear. “I need to shower before my skin starts coming off. Talk to him or I will.” She turns on her heel and walks out of the room.

“Satan’s ballzzz, it is far too early for this zzzhit.” Beelzebub grabs her mug, a black one with purple flies, from the cupboard. She fills it with coffee, adds a heaping amount of sugar, and heads to her room.

It really is her room now. She’s decorated it with some interesting furniture she found at an antique store with Hastur. Sprawled on the giant bed is Gabriel. He opens an eye as she comes through the door. “Avoid Dagon or she’s probably going to zzztrangle you with your own dick.”

“What? Why?”

“Apparently you did something to the water in the pond while you were zzzkinny-dipping last night.” Beelzebub sits down on the bed, sips her coffee and stares at the bruises on Gabriel’s abs and throat. Reaching out, she curls her hand around the tender flesh of his neck. She feels him swallow against the pressure before she tightens her grip just enough to hurt. “Zzzeriously, Gabriel, you need to be more careful. If it had been one of the lesser demonzzz, they could have been discorporated or worse.”

Gabriel’s response is a semi-strangled moan. He waits for Beelzebub to release him before trying again. “The water just felt so nice and I wanted to really touch it. I let my corporation slip a bit too far. Won’t happen again.”

“Good.” Her eyes travel the length of his body. “Now, zzzhall I see what to do about your... problem?”

“Yes, please.”


End file.
